Void in Gotham
by Voltaire's Writer
Summary: Kanna gets a chance at a better life free of the evil Naraku. Will Kanna find happiness in Gotham of all place? Stay tuned to find out. Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or The Batman.
1. Chapter 1

Kanna POV

 _'What's going on here? Were am I? What have I done? Who is the man beside me? What did he make me do?'_ I ask myself.

 _'I'll figure that out later right now I need to be separated from him, and freed from his influence permanently. I hear a still small voice in my heart. The voice holds authority.'_ I say to myself.

 _'Who ever you are please free me from this evil man, and send me somewhere I can be happy. I know I have done evil, but please hear my plea.'_ I pray.

As soon as my prayer is finished I am engulfed in a bright light much to the anger and astonishment of the man. Not wanting to think of him any more I focus on whats happening. Within seconds the light is gone. I find myself in a strange place where I can't understand anyone. It is night time and I feel sleepy. So I'll find some shelter and figure out what to do in the morning.

Normal POV

The morning is bright and cheerful the birds are singing, and Kanna finds herself feeling more than she ever has in her life. She goes to the park to process everything that is happening to her. When Kanna gets to the park she notices the crack in her mirror is mended. Kanna starts to think about everything.

While she is doing this Bruce Wayne and his foster son arrive at the park and look around. They see Kanna. At first they think nothing of it then she starts crying. Bruce and Dick rush over to see what's wrong. Bruce asks.

"What's wrong?" Bruce

After receiving nothing but a confused stare he decides to try Japanese, because of her clothes.

" _What's wrong?"_ Bruce

" _I am overwhelmed, and scared."_ Kanna

" _Why is that?"_ Bruce

" _I am overwhelmed because I am not used to feeling. I am scared because I am a world away from home and do not know anybody."_ Kanna

" _What's your name?"_ Bruce

" _Kanna."_ Kanna

" _Why don't we finish the conversation over there?"_ Bruce

" _Yes."_ Kanna

Bruce, Dick, and Kanna go over and sit down so they can talk properly. When they are seated Bruce asks.

" _Kanna; What did you mean when you said you are not used to feeling?"_ Bruce

" _Before last night I lived with my father. While living with him I was in my essence void. No emotions, No substance, nothing at all. When my father ordered me to destroy a village I had no choice. When I released the souls I was forced to steal I had a twinge of rebellion. I became aware that what I was made to do was wrong. I heard the voice of God in my heart. Immediately I prayed to be freed from my father, and to go somewhere I can be happy. That is how I found myself in a different world with everything I lacked."_ Kanna

" _You're from another dimension. That explains somethings."_ Bruce

" _Explains what?"_ Kanna

" _That kind of stuff doesn't happen here can't happen here."_ Bruce

" _I see. What am I going to do now? I have no where to go; No home what so ever."_ Kanna

" _If you want you can come and live with me and Dick."_ Bruce

" _You want to help me even after everything I just told you; Why?"_ Kanna

" _You were victimized by your father. You need some one to take care of you who will love, protect, and guide you. I want to be that person."_ Bruce

Kanna puts her mirror down and sits in Bruce's lap hugging him tears of joy flowing down her cheeks. Bruce returns the hug with love and warmth. Kanna replies saying.

" _I would love to; I am so happy."_ Kanna

" _Lets go home I just have to call ahead. Why don't you and Dick go for a walk while I make the necessary arrangements. My name is Bruce Wayne by the way."_ Bruce

" _Yes Bruce."_ Kanna

Kanna picks up her mirror and starts walking down a path with Dick. Once they are out of earshot Bruce takes his phone out of his pocket and calls Alfred.

"Alfred prepare a guest room, and call my lawyer." Bruce

"Sir." Alfred

"I found an abused little girl from another dimension, and I'm going care for her like I do Dick." Bruce

"Including or excluding your night life sir?" Alfred

"Excluding." Bruce

"Very good sir. I await your return Master Bruce." Alfred

Bruce puts his phone away and catches up with Kanna and Dick. They seem to be having a very interesting conversation he says.

" _We need to go home now there are somethings we need to take care of so Kanna can live with us."_ Bruce

" _Yes Bruce."_ Kanna and Dick

Bruce, Dick, and Kanna arrive at Wayne Manor at the same time as the lawyer. The lawyer walks up to Bruce and says.

"Bruce this must be the young lady you wish to adopt." lawyer

"Yes her name is Kanna." Bruce

"I have the necessary papers. If you will follow me to your office." lawyer

"Certainly, Alfred please take Kanna and Dick to the kitchen to get something to eat." Bruce

"Of course Master Bruce. Right this way Master Dick, Miss Kanna." Alfred

"Alfred Kanna doesn't speak English." Dick

"I see; We will just have to change that won't we." Alfred

Kanna, Dick, and Alfred went to the kitchen while Bruce fills out the adoption papers. They arrive in the kitchen. Kanna and Dick have a seat at the table while Alfred goes to prepare a late lunch. Dick says to Kanna.

" _You are going to love Alfred's cooking. He makes the best food in the world. I have been around the world so I know."_ Dick

" _Then I am glad that his food is the food I get to have my first time eating. I am also glad that I am hungry."_ Kanna

Kanna starts thinking of the previous day which makes her cry. Dick walks over to Kanna and says.

" _Kanna I'm sorry please don't cry."_ Dick

Kanna gets down from her chair and hugs Dick still sobbing. Dick hugs Kanna comforting her as best as he can.

" _You did nothing wrong Dick. I just can not get what that monster made me do out of my head. He made me hurt people. I can still see their faces they were so scared."_ Kanna

Bruce walks in having heard everything walks over to Kanna and Dick puts a hand on her shoulder and says.

" _Kanna are those people you were forced to hurt fine now?"_ Bruce

" _Yes Bruce they are."_ Kanna

" _You are free of the monsters control are you not?"_ Bruce

" _Yes he can never control me again."_ Kanna

" _Then everything is going to be alright. I know you are hurting. Dick and I will always be here for you. Now dry those eyes and lets get something to eat."_ Bruce

Kanna looks from Dick to Bruce and back seeing love and determination on their faces drys her eyes and returns to her place at the table just as Alfred comes in the room with lunch. While they are eating Bruce thinks of what the future may bring and finds himself happy that he made the right decision.

After lunch Bruce looks at Kanna and says.

" _I am going to teach you to speak English."_ Bruce

" _Why?"_ Kanna

" _So you can communicate with the people here. It is essential for starting a new life."_ Bruce

" _I understand Bruce. When do we start?"_ Kanna

" _Right now."_ Bruce

" _Alright."_ Kanna

Bruce and Kanna leave the table and lock themselves in Bruce's study. Meanwhile Alfred and Dick are in the dining room staring at the door the two left through when Alfred says.

"What was that all about?" Alfred

"Bruce is going to teach Kanna to speak English." Dick

"That's one problem solved. Miss Kanna left her mirror behind. I'll take it to her room for her." Alfred

Alfred walks out of the dining room with the mirror headed in the direction of the bedrooms. Dick goes into the living room turns on the TV and says.

"I can't wait for Kanna's English lesson to be over." Dick

"Why is that Master Dick?" Alfred

"I now have a sister want to play with her." Dick

"Don't worry Master Dick. I'm sure they won't be to much longer." Alfred

Just as Alfred finishes saying that Bruce and Kanna walk into the living room. Kanna walks up to Dick and says.

"Do you want to go back to the park and play Dick?" Kanna

"Do I ever. Let's go." Dick

Dick and Kanna head for the door when Bruce says.

"Be careful Kanna. Dick look out for and protect your sister." Bruce

"Do I have permission to fight if I have to?" Dick

"If necessary yes just to keep Kanna safe, and have a good time." Bruce

"Yes Bruce." Dick

"We will thanks Bruce." Kanna

"Your welcome see you when you get back." Bruce

With that Kanna and Dick are out the door onto the streets of Gotham. After they leave Alfred asks.

"How was the lesson sir?" Alfred

"Extraordinary Alfred. She has complete verbal fluency. Tomorrow we will work on reading and writing." Bruce

"Clearly the young Miss has the potential to be a gifted academic." Alfred

"Just what I was thinking Alfred. I have some business to attend to at the office. See you later Alfred." Bruce

"Have a pleasant time at the office Master Bruce." Alfred

With that said Bruce walks out the door and heads to the office. While Dick and Kanna are on there way to he park Dick says to Kanna.

"So are those the only cloths you have?" Dick

"What is wrong with my cloths?" Kanna

"Nothing If you lived in some place safe like Central City, but here in Gotham you need to be able to run." Dick

"I can keep my kimono right?" Kanna

"Sure you can always wear it on formal occasions. Lets go to a nice store and pick out some clothes you like then go play." Dick

"Let's go." Kanna

When they make it to the store Kanna's eyes go wide and she says.

"Every thing looks so pretty. Thank you for suggesting it Dick." Kanna

"Alright pick some stuff out so we can go to the park." Dick

Kanna nods, and heads over to a wrack of cloths looking for something she likes. She picks out a sky blue short sleeve top with a cloud pattern, perfectly fitting black cotton pants, and the lady at the store helps her pick out undies of the proper size. Dick purchases the outfit; Then Kanna goes to the changing room and puts it on. When she returned to Dick she asks.

"Can I pick out a few more outfits before we leave. I find myself liking this clothing." Kanna

"Go ahead just don't get to much we're burning daylight here." Dick

"Thank you Dick." Kanna

Kanna walks over to Dick hugs him then goes over to the wrack to start looking. Half an hour and four bags of cloths later Dick and Kanna are checking out. After they leave the the store Dick says to Kanna.

"I'm impressed four shopping bags and not one trace of pink." Dick

"Pink is a stupid colour. If you want red why not buy red instead of some deluded substitute." Kanna

"I couldn't agree more. Now let's go play." Dick

"Right behind you." Kanna

The two make it to the park in record time. They put the shopping bags on a picnic table, and Kanna starts walking away when Dick says.

"How are we going to stop your cloths from being stolen." Dick

"Leave that to me." Kanna

Dick is about to say something when Kanna turns and faces the table holding her hands like she does when carrying her mirror. She starts glowing with a bright light where her mirror should be a large barrier surrounds the picnic table. Once the light fades Kanna turns to Dick and says.

"Finished. Now the only people who can get near the table are You, Me, Bruce, and Alfred. Anyone else who tries will get hurt. Can we go play now?" Kanna

"Sure; Race you to the Jungle gym." Dick

Kanna runs after Dick with a big smile on her face. Kanna is happier than she ever has been in her life. The two play for hours until Bruce comes to pick them up since it is getting late. Bruce walks up to his children and says.

"It's time to leave thought I'd pick you up because it's getting pretty late. What's that?" Bruce

"Kanna's idea of theft prevention." Dick

"Kanna?" Bruce

"Dick told me there was a possibility that someone will steal the cloths he bought for me. So I decided to use my powers to protect them." Kanna

"That's a little extreme just to protect some cloths." Bruce

Kanna hangs her head and says.

"No one has ever given me anything before; I just didn't want to lose them." Kanna

"So it's not the cloths it's the fact they are a gift from Dick. I see now come here and give me a hug. Alfred the bags." Bruce

Alfred collects the bags and puts them in the trunk of the car while Kanna runs up to Bruce and gives him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek; The smile never leaving her face. Bruce noticed the shield disappears as soon as Alfred is halfway to the car filing the information away for later while enjoying his daughters hug. Five minutes later the four are headed home. As soon as they are in the house Alfred heads to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Bruce turns to Dick and Kanna saying.

"This Saturday I'm hosting a charity fundraiser very formal think you can handle it?" Bruce

"Yes Bruce. We will be on our best behaviour." Kanna and Dick

"Good; Now lets go to the living room and you can tell me all about your day on the town." Bruce

After an hour of stories there is a knock at the door. Alfred opens it and says.

"Mr. Kent I'm afraid you will have to come back at a later date. Master Bruce is enjoying some family time at the moment and can't be disturbed." Alfred

"That is why I'm here. He is my friend. May I speak with him?" Clark

"Very well follow me." Alfred

"Thank you." Clark

The two make their way to the living room. They arrive to see Bruce sitting on the couch with two children. Clark recognizes Dick, but has no idea who the little girl is. Bruce walks up to him and says.

"Clark what brings you here at this hour." Bruce

"I wanted to talk to you. Privately." Clark

"Certainly. We can talk in my study. Dick dinner should be ready. Why don't you and your sister get started I'll join you when I finish talking with Clark." Bruce

"Yes Bruce." Dick

"Come on the grownups need to talk." Dick

Kanna nods and follows Dick into the dining room. Bruce and Clark go to Bruce's study. When the door closes Bruce says.

"What was so important that you couldn't wait till tomorrow to talk to me?" Bruce

"What were you thinking taking in some child off the streets?" Clark

"I was thinking that I couldn't stand by while a run away with a history of abuse lives on the streets. Bruce

"Run away. How far did she run? What kind of abuse are we talking here? Cause there is not a scratch on her." Clark

"You would not believe me if I told you how far she had to run to get away from that monster." Bruce

"Monster. What did he do to the kid?" Clark

"The worst kind of abuse possible. He robbed her of practically everything that makes her an individual. All that girl had was her mind; Aware of what was going on but powerless to stop it. All the while being used to further his nefarious purposes." Bruce

"Where did this happen? Cause I definitely would have heard if something that repugnant was going on." Clark

"Another dimension." Bruce

"I see that is a long way to run. Though given the circumstances I can't say that I blame her. What are you going to do If he comes looking for her?" Clark

"That's the thing I don't think he can." Bruce

"What makes you think that?" Clark

"Kanna's native language is a dialect of Japanese that hasn't been used for five hundred years. It's safe to say inter-dimensional travel beyond their capability." Bruce

"Then how did she get here?" Clark

"Kanna mentioned an act of God. I'm willing to bet that is how she ended up in Gotham." Bruce

"An act of God really Bruce. Are you sure. Cause that sounds..." Clark

"Unlikely. No other explanation fits the facts and I've gone over every one multiple times. I'm a detective not a cynic. Now if you'll excuse me my children and my dinner are waiting. Goodnight Clark Alfred will show you to the door." Bruce

Clark leaves without another word. After he is gone Bruce walks into the dining room over hearing a very interesting conversation between Kanna and Dick.

" _I promise I won't tell Bruce."_ Kanna

" _Good now we better start eating before anybody gets suspicious."_ Dick

" _I want to wait for Bruce."_ Kanna

" _The food looks delicious doesn't."_ Bruce

Kanna and Dick look at him with wide eyes and say.

"How long have you been there?" Kanna and Dick

"Not long." Bruce

Bruce sits down and starts eating. Kanna and Dick start shortly after with funny looks on their faces. They are definitely up to something. What ever it is will be funny. I'll just have to wait and see.


	2. Chapter 2

The days go by without incident. Bruce is starting to wonder if he miss heard what was being said. There has been no mischief. It is now time to get ready for the gala. Alfred walks into the room saying.

"I have your suit pressed and ready for you sir. The office called with some last minute things that require your attention in your office. When you are through you will have precisely 15 minutes to change. You wouldn't want to be late as usual would you Master Bruce." Alfred

"Of course not Alfred." Bruce

"I have preparations to take care of if you'll excuse me." Alfred

"Certainly Alfred." Bruce

The two head off in opposite directions. As soon as they are out of site Kanna and Dick slip into Bruce's room. Dick immediately sets to switching out the suit Bruce was going to wear for traditional Japanese attire. While Kanna gazes into her mirror making sure no one is coming. The whole thing goes off without a hitch. They get to their rooms with just enough time to change and Dick to make it to Kanna's room in time for the show. When Dick arrives Kanna says.

"Sit down it is about to start." Kanna

"Yep." Dick

Dick makes himself comfortable and the show starts. Bruce walks into his room and opens the dry cleaning bag. Instead of his suit he finds a traditional Japanese outfit instead. A hilarious expression crosses his face. He puts it on since there is no time to find his suit and he promised Alfred he wouldn't be late. Kanna and Dick laugh so hard their sides hurt. Dick says.

"Good thing we're wearing the same thing as Bruce or who knows what Bruce would've done to us when he finds out." Dick

"What do you think will happen?" Kanna

"A lecture nothing to bad. We should head downstairs before we're late." Dick

"Yes." Kanna

Kanna and Dick make sure their cloths are straight before heading downstairs. They arrive at the same time as Bruce who looks positively livid. Bruce notices the two reach the bottom of the stairs and turns to them saying.

"You two are in so much trouble. We will deal with this later. Right now we need to get going before we're late." Bruce

"Yes Bruce." Kanna and Dick

The family are immediately swarmed by people. Kanna feels crowded so she looks around for someone familiar. She spots Clark and makes her way over to him. When she gets to him she takes her mirror in one arm, and tugs on his pant leg with her now free hand. Clark looks at her and says.

"Hello, you must be the little girl I've been hearing so much about. My name is Clark Kent and you are?" Clark

"Kanna Wayne." Kanna

"I see you've chosen to take Bruce's family name." Clark

"Yes Bruce is my family, him and Dick." Kanna

"How are you liking Gotham so far?" Clark

"It is quite different, but most of the people are friendly. There was that one time Dick and I were almost mugged." Kanna

"How did you get out of that?" Clark

"I started speaking my native language. This allowed Dick to trick the thieves into thinking I can not speak English. They simply lost interest after that." Kanna

"Does Bruce know about this?" Clark

"No we never told him because nothing was stolen and no one got hurt." Kanna

"I see. So you said this city is different than you were used to? How is that?" Clark

"There are buildings every where instead of vast forests and scattered villages. The air is not crisp and fresh. It took me awhile to get used to the smell. Gotham is a lot safer than there." Kanna

"Safer how so?" Clark

"Here all I have to worry about is human thieves. There I have to worry about getting eaten by monsters." Kanna

"Monsters. Could you be more specific?" Clark

"The English word for these creatures would be to confusing." Kanna

"I see. Then you are better off living here." Clark

"Clark you have no idea how true that is." Kanna

"Yes I do. I know what your birth father did to you, and I must say I'm disgusted and angry just thinking about it." Clark

"Why?" Kanna

"What that man did to you is way beyond wrong. Do you understand Kanna?" Clark

"Yes. It is just that I am still getting used to being around good people who actually care about what happens to others. The only person I spent any time with was the monster, and he viewed others as disposable to be gotten rid of when their usefulness ended. Bruce is teaching me better but it is hard to get used to." Kanna

Clark bends down and puts a hand on Kanna's shoulder saying.

"What do you personally believe on the topic?" Clark

"People are important. They have lives and families, hearts and feelings. They are valuable." Kanna

"What about yourself?" Clark

"I am unimportant merely a tool to be used for an end nothing more nothing less. That is the sole purpose for which I was born." Kanna

Clark is about to say something when he notices Bruce wave him over. He looks back to Kanna and says.

"Kanna why don't we finish this conversation later Bruce wants to talk to me." Clark

"Okay." Kanna

Clark straightens up and walks away while Kanna goes the buffet table get something to eat; Then goes and sits on the chair in the corner. After she is done eating Kanna uses her mirror to eaves drop on Clark and Bruce's conversation. He says.

"I'm glad you could come tonight Clark." Bruce

"Glad to be here. Bruce I just had a conversation with Kanna and I must say I'm very worried some of her views are quite frankly unhealthy." Clark

"Why what did she say?" Bruce

"She said and I quote... I am unimportant merely a tool to be used for an end nothing more nothing less. That is the sole purpose for which I was born." Clark

"I see what you mean. That monster's abuse must still have a hold on her mind. We're helping her through it. It's a slow process." Bruce

"It must be hard to see your daughter who you love suffering like this." Clark

" Believe me it is, but we're getting through it. Eventually Dick and I will undo the damage he did to Kanna. Until then all we can do is love her, and show her how valuable she is." Bruce

"Well on a cheerier note I was wondering if the three of you would like to spend the weekend at my place next weekend. You know get out of Gotham for awhile." Clark

"Sorry can't work is really piling up at the office." Bruce

"That's why I suggested coming on the weekend. You have been really stressed out lately with work, your night life, and family. You need a break or your just going to end up in the hospital being treated for fatigue. I'm worried about you Bruce." Clark

"You're right Clark see you on Friday." Bruce

With that Clark walks over to where he left Kanna only to find her gone. He looks around not finding her goes over to talk to Lois. On the way over he sees Kanna sitting on a chair in the corner looking in a mirror crying. He hears her say.

"Bruce I am so sorry." Kanna

"What are you sorry about." Clark

"I am sorry for believing him." Kanna

"You had no choice in the matter. He stole that from you." Clark

When Kanna hears this she turns to face Clark stands up puts her mirror down, and runs over to Clark and hugs his leg still sobbing. Clark bends down and returns the hug. Kanna responds by wrapping her arms around Clark's neck and continues to cry. Clark says in a comforting manner.

"There there everything is going to be alright you have your family and friends to help you through the pain you're in right now." Clark

"Friends? I don't have any friends." Kanna

"Yes you do. At the very least you have me if you ever need to talk." Clark

"Okay, and Clark thank you for telling Bruce that." Kanna

"Why and how did you know that?" Clark

"First It would have been more painful to admit to thinking that way to his face. Second I was watching." Kanna

"Glad I could help, and how can you have been watching from all the way over here?" Clark

"Like this." Kanna

Kanna lets go and retrieves her mirror. She then shows him Bruce and Dick's conversation. Which is.

"Do you think my sister will be alright?" Dick

"Eventually. Kanna is in a lot of pain right now." Bruce

"What can we do to help her?" Dick

"We are already doing it." Bruce

"How?" Dick

"By being a loving family." Bruce

"How so?" Dick

"Kanna has never known what it is to be loved. It may be nothing special to us but to her it is everything. No one has ever so much as cared for her. Now she has a family that genuinely loves her." Bruce

"So your saying that love is what Kanna needs." Dick

"Precisely." Bruce

Kanna stopped watching Bruce. When the mirror was blank Clark said.

"Wow that was amazing. Um it feels awkward to ask but could you show me where Lois is she was supposed to meet me here, but she is running late, and I'm worried about her. She has a knack for getting into trouble." Clark

"Of course; I understand." Kanna

Kanna shows Clark What he needs to know, and he breaths a sigh of relief saying.

"She's just stuck in traffic. Thanks Kanna." Clark

"It was my pleasure. I hope your girlfriend gets here before Gala is over." Kanna

"I'm sure she will. Well I better go wait for her see you later Miss Wayne." Clark

"Goodbye Clark." Kanna

With that the two go there separate ways. Kanna heads over to Bruce. When she gets there she says.

"I am so happy." Kanna

"Glad to hear it." Bruce

"Yeah." Dick

Dick looks at Kanna and says.

"You were eaves dropping weren't you." Dick

Kanna nods.

"Uh Dick that's not possible she was out of earshot the entire time we were talking." Bruce

"Actually it is Kanna can see what is going on anywhere in her mirror." Dick

Bruce raises an eyebrow. Dick continues.

"How do you think we pulled that prank off right under your and Alfred's noses." Dick

"I see. Speaking of which no desert for a month." Bruce

Dick and Kanna look up at Bruce with the most adorable puppy dog eyes and Bruce says.

"Nice try you two. You're lucky you're not grounded." Bruce

"Yes Bruce." Kanna and Dick

"I'm going to mingle you two behave." Bruce

Bruce walks away. Once he is out of earshot Dick says.

"Whew could have been worse." Dick

"How we are not allowed to have any of Alfred's sweets for a month." Kanna

"At least we can still go hang out with Barbra tomorrow." Dick

"Barbra?" Kanna

"Barbra Gordon. We're going over to her house tomorrow. She wants to meet you." Dick

Kanna is so shocked that Barbra shows on her mirror. She is lounging in her room saying.

"I can't wait until Dick and his sister come over. She sounds like a lot of fun. I 'll find out in the morning." Barbra

Dick and Kanna watch with wrapped attention. Barbra goes to the fridge and pours her self a glass of lemon aid goes to the living room sits down and turns on the Tv. Dick watches with wide eyes as his best friend turns on little kids shows, and proceeds to laugh hysterically. Dick starts to laugh. Barbra is going to be so embarrassed tomorrow when she finds out Dick saw that. Kanna and Dick watch Barbra for the rest of the event. At the end of the Gala Bruce walks over to them. Kanna cancels the effect before he reaches them swiftly returns the mirror to its place. Bruce says.

"Did you two have fun?" Bruce

"Uhuh." Kanna and Dick

"Glad to hear it." Bruce

"Well Kanna and I are going to see if there is any food left at the buffet table then go to bed see you later Bruce." Dick

"See you tomorrow you two." Bruce

Bruce watches Dick and Kanna head straight for the buffet table. He smiles and heads off for the night. Kanna and Dick finish eating and head off to bed. Kanna falls asleep easily while Dick heads to the Bat-cave for patrol. Everything goes well and upon their return the two head off to bed checking on Kanna on their way.

The morning comes an Kanna and Dick jump out of their respective beds eager to meet the day. They head down to find Alfred making breakfast while Bruce is drinking coffee. They sit down and say.

"Good morning Bruce." Kanna and Dick

"Good morning kids. Did you sleep well?" Bruce

"Yes; Thank you." Kanna

"Fine thanks." Dick

"Glad to hear it. Kanna while Dick is at school you'll be having another English lesson with me." Bruce

"Uh why? I already speak English what is left to learn?" Kanna

"Reading and writing. Wait a minute can't you read and write Kanna?" Bruce

"No the monster never taught me. After all why would he waste his time teaching non essential information to a weapon." Kanna

"Oh Kanna." Bruce

Bruce gets a sad look on his face and goes over and gives her a hug because she had started crying. Kanna sobs for a little while longer before the tears stop. Alfred arrives in the room at the same time and says.

"Hate to break up such a touching scene, but breakfast is served and there is quite the busy day ahead chop cop." Alfred


End file.
